Tomato Fever
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ C'est l'anniversaire de Chibi Romano et Espagne décide de le surprendre avec un cadeau spécial.


C'était une belle matinée de mars dans la maison d'Espagne lorsque Romano, endormit jusque là, ouvrit lentement ses yeux. La petite nation était friande de sommeil, mais quand les premières heures de la journées arrivèrent, son estomac vide s'avérait être, selon lui, une bonne raison pour le sortir de son lit. S'imaginant que, comme d'habitude, il irait dans la chambre d'Espagne rebondir sur son gardien jusqu'à ce que l'homme lève son cul paresseux pour cuire son petit-déjeuner (bien que la plus vieille nation prenait tout son temps et restait doux avec Romano, même lorsqu'il écrasait son estomac et ses régions vitales). Aujourd'hui, il y avait une plus grande raison qu'un repas pour le sortir de son lit. Son anniversaire.

Repoussant les couvertures, Romano glissa hors de son lit et trottina dans la direction de la chambre d'Espagne. Il poussa la porte et se prépara à se lancer lui-même sur le lit de l'espagnol quand il remarqua quelque chose – le lit était vide. Le petit italien fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, pensant que c'était étrange qu'Espagne se soit levé avant lui, mais il haussa les épaules et commença à chercher la plus vieille nation.

«Espaaaagne!» appela-t-il, courant à travers les salles. «Où es-tu, _bastardo_?»

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Romano savait où trouver l'espagnol en ce moment, et cet endroit était la cuisine. Le garçon poussa la porte, se préparant à en mettre pleins les oreilles de l'homme pour ne pas lui avoir répondu quand il l'appelait, mais il s'arrêta tout aussi vite quand il vit que l'espagnol manquait toujours à l'appel. Mais Belgique, elle ,était là, debout derrière les poêles, gardant apparemment un œil sur quelque choses qu'elle cuisinait. Lorsqu'elle entendit Romano entrer, la blonde se tourna pour le saluer.

«Romano! Joyeux anniversaire!»

«B-Belgique!»

Romano poussa un petit cri aigu et vira au rouge brique lorsque la jeune femme l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le garçon était sur le point d'exploser. «Je-! Je-! Uh...»

Belgique eut un petit rire et sourit à Romano, lui tapotant doucement la tête.

«Tu cherches Espagne, n'est-ce pas? Il devrait être aux alentours de devant la maison... Mais peut-être que tu veux te changer avant d'y aller, hmm?

Son pyjama! Romano regarda ses vêtement et se dandina sur ses pieds, embarrassé. Le rouge ne voulait plus quitter son visage lorsqu'il réalisa l'accoutrement terrible dans lequel il était encore: en chemise de nuit (et il devait être décoiffé aussi!) Et maintenant, Belgique l'avait vu dans cet état. Rapidement, le garçon s'excusa et couru dans sa chambre pour mettre des habits plus décents. Personne ne rirait de lui pour son anniversaire!

Une fois qu'il fut habillé et toiletté – Romano prit énormément de temps pour ses cheveux; aujourd'hui était un jour spécial après tout – le garçon sortit dehors, devant la maison pour aller chercher Espagne. Bien sûr, son gardien était là, assis sur les marches permettant d'accéder à la porte d'entrée, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps ici. Cependant, une fois qu'il eut remarqué Romano, l'espagnol sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et l'étouffa dans son étreinte un peu trop puissante pour son protégé.

«Romanoooo! Tu es réveillé! Joyeux anniversaire, _mi tomatito_!»

Il enlaça le garçon, qui criait et protestait à la fois pour le traitement qu'il lui faisait endurer, et pour le surnom embarrassant. Il n'avait jamais autorisé Espagne à l'appeler ainsi!

«Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, _bastardo_? Je pensais que tu devais faire le petit-déjeuner!»

Non pas qu'il était déçu que ce soit Belgique qui cuisine. Juste en y pensant, il se sentait heureux, mais il dû admettre qu'une partie de lui espérait que le _bastardo_ fasse le meilleur petit-déjeuner pour son anniversaire. Il reçu un baiser de la part d'Espagne et pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas accueilli comme Belgique; il ne le repoussait pas.

«Je suis désolé Romano» dit Espagne. «J'ai demandé à Belgique de faire le petit-déjeuner et je suis venu ici pour m'assurer que ton cadeau arrive en bon état. Il aurait dû arriver il y a un moment mais il est en retard.»

Romano arrêta de bouder pour regarder Espagne curieusement.

«Cadeau?» Est-ce que cela pourrait être quelque chose de gros et cher pour qu'il ait besoin de rester dehors?

«_Si_!» dit Espagne en hochant la tête, enthousiaste. «Je pense que tu vas vraiment aimer!»

«B-Bon, quand est-ce qu'il arrivera?» Romano glapit, à la fois excité et impatient.

«Dans quelques minutes» lui assura Espagne, tapotant l'épaule du garçon. «Soit juste patient.»

Mais Romano était loin d'être patient, il voulais déjà voir quelle était la surprise! Le garçon marcha autour de lui pendant un moment, en entrelaçant ses mains, anticipant. Il était devenu si impatient qu'Espagne dû le prendre pour le tenir contre lui. Romano protesta bruyamment et se tortilla pour échapper à son étreinte, mais Espagne le serrait fortement, et en fin de compte, l'italien se calma et attendit sagement.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Romano, la voiture arriva. Romano était près à sauter hors des bras d'Espagne pour courir jusqu'à ladite voiture, mais il fut porté jusqu'à elle par l'espagnol, qui ignorait ses demandes, désirant être posé. Comme ils s'approchaient, Romano se tut. Le conducteur de la voiture ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir... Italie Veneziano.

«_Fratello_!» Le nouveau venu gazouillait faiblement. «Je suis si heureux! Je suis si heureux de te voir...»

La voix du jeune italien partit dans un croassement, et il renifla un peu avant de laisser sortir un éternuement bruyant. Romano le regardait toujours, sans parler.

«Eh bien, Romano?» Demanda Espagne. «Comment trouves-tu ton cadeau?»

«Où est-il?» Demanda Romano, essayant de jeter un regard autour de Veneziano afin qu'il puisse voir son vrai cadeau.

«Juste devant toi!» Grogna Espagne, un peu contrarié. «Tu ne le vois pas? C'est ton frère! N'es-tu pas content, Romano? J'ai demandé à Autriche si on pouvait l'emprunter juste pour un jour. Je pensais que tu voudrais être avec lui pour ton anniversaire.»

«...»

«Romano?»

«Il est malade, _bastardo_.» Dit Romano, pointant Veneziano qui donna un éternuement convaincant.

«_Qué_?»

Espagne pressa immédiatement sa main contre le front du jeune italien, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

«Aye, Venezianito! Tu es brûlant!» Il ramassa le jeune garçon et l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur, s'excusant auprès du chauffeur et laissa Romano trottiner derrière.

«Attends-moi, imbécile!» Glapit le plus âgé des deux italiens, essayant de rattraper son gardien.

Il le rattrapa finalement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa propre chambre. Espagne avais posé Veneziano dans le lit de Romano et travaillait déjà pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Romano regarda son boss et fronça les sourcils, puis, il tourna un regard pleins de ressentiments envers son frère, mais il n'avait pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Espagne était sur ses pieds, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce à nouveau. Il s'arrêta sur le chemin pour caresser la tête de Romano, prenant soin d'éviter la boucle qui faisait toujours s'énerver son jeune protégé.

«Tu devrais aller jouer autre part, Romanito. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade toi aussi. Belgique va bientôt finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner, alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à la cuisine pendant que je prends soin de ton frère?»

«Non! N-Ne me laisse pas seul!» Gémit Veneziano depuis le lit. «S'il te plaît, _Fratello_!»

Romano n'était pas sûr s'il devait lui parler à lui, ou à la nation espagnole.

«Ne fais pas ton bébé.» Dit-il à son frère. «Tu iras bien. Le _bastardo _ne vas pas te laisser seul pour longtemps!»

«Noooon, Fratello, s'il te plaît!» Gémit le jeune italien.

Finalement, Espagne soupira et prit Romano, le plaçant sur une chaise non loin du lit.

«Reste ici et veille sur ton frère pour un petit moment, s'il te plaît. Je reviens bientôt.»

Sans écouter les protestations de Romano, il quitta la pièce, laissant le plus vieux italien avec son frère.

«Tout est de ta faute! Si tu ne serais pas tombé malade, j'aurai pu prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Belgique!»

«Ve,_ fratello_, je suis désolé...» Veneziano toussa dans le lit. «Je ne veux pas être malade pour ton anniversaire! Je veux jouer avec toi... Ça fait... Tellement longtemps.»

Romano gigota sur sa chaise. Quand est-ce qu'il avait joué avec son frère pour la dernière fois? Les deux ne se connaissaient presque pas à cause des adultes qui les séparaient continuellement. Les seuls souvenirs que Romano avait de lui était lorsque leur grand-père était encore en vie. Il semblait que cela c'était passé il y a des siècles. Quand était-ce?

«Tu iras mieux bientôt, imbécile.» Murmura Romano. «Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi tant que tu es dans cet état. Quel genre de cadeau es-tu?»

Il glissa de la chaise et grimpa sur le lit, poussant le garçon malade pour faire plus de place.

«Ve, tu vas dormir avec moi, _Fratello_?»

«Non.» Répondu Romano d'un air renfrogné. «Mais c'est mon lit. Tu as de la chance que je te laisse l'emprunter.» Il toucha la joue chaude de son frère. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu es malade pour mon anniversaire? Tu ne seras pas capable de manger du gâteau, donc je devine que je devrais le manger à ta place!»

«Non, Fratellino, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Gardes-en pour moi!» Gémit Veneziano, se tortillant dans les couvertures pour essayer de sortir.

«N'essaie pas de te lever, imbécile. Gronda Romano. «Tu veux aller mieux, n'est-ce pas? Alors repose-toi!» Il se coucha sur les couvertures, à côté de son frère, attendant le retour d'Espagne. Veneziano se calma, heureux d'avoir Romano à côté de lui. Il essaya de caresser son grand frère, mais Romano se tourna et se plaignit, disant à l'autre de garder ses microbes pour lui-même. Finalement, Veneziano était juste heureux avec sa seule présence.

Espagne revint après un moment, donnant à Veneziano de l'eau et des médicaments. Il sourit à Romano et lui tapota la tête pendant que le jeune italien éternua.

«Tu es un bon grand frère, Romanito. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas manger avec Belgique maintenant?»

Après ça, l'expression grincheuse de Romano disparue, remplacée par un sourire excité. Il glissa de son lit et trottina hors de la pièce, en direction de la cuisine.

«Prends soin de lui, _bastardo_!» Cria Romano quand il sortit de la chambre. Veneziano le regarda s'en aller avec des yeux fatigués et tourna la tête.

«Ve... Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisse te donner ces noms, grand frère Espagne?»

Espagne se balança un peu. Il avait tellement l'habitude du langage de Romano qu'il ne s'en apercevait même plus.

«C'est juste la façon de faire de ton frère, Venezianito. Ça veut dire qu'il se soucie de toi.»

**/**

Le visage de Romano s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Belgique assise à la table, l'attendant.

«Es-tu finalement prêt pour le déjeuner, Romano?» Demanda-t-elle?

«Oui!» Cria l'italien, heureux, avant de sauter sur sa chaise. Rien que l'odeur de la nourriture que Belgique avait préparé lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, et Romano ne perdit pas de temps et dit à la jeune femme à quel point le repas était bon.

«Je suis contente que tu aimes!» Répondit-elle pendant qu'elle mangeait sa propre assiette.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Romano se rassit avec un ventre si plein que Belgique rit de lui.

«Bon, c'est ton anniversaire? Tu es satisfait?»

«Oui! Mais... Il y a juste une dernière chose.»

«Oh? Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«R-Rien!» Dit soudainement Romano, rougissant.

«Aw, allez! Tu peux me le dire, mon petit Romano.» Dit Belgique avec un petit sourire.

«Je-Je-! Je peux-? Um, Je veux dire... Ce que je veux c'est...»

Belgique fixa curieusement la nation avant de hocher la tête en comprenant.

«Je vois! Alors, tu veux un baiser, hm?»

«Non, je-!»

C'était très difficile de l'admettre pour le garçon timide, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Romano laisse passer cette chance.

«Je peux... Oui! S-S'il te plaît.» Glapit le petit italien.

«Bon, d'accord.» La blonde rit et se pencha pour donner un baiser sur la joue chaude d'un Romano écarlate. Le garçon sentait qu'il allait exploser tellement il était heureux et embarrassé. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'il pouvait être comparé aux tomates d'Espagne, et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bouleversé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier Belgique, mais cela tourna en un incohérent son de gratitude avant qu'Espagne ne rentre et ne l'interrompt.

«Je pense que tu l'as cassé, Belgique!»

«Hehe... Mais, Romano est tellement mignon. Je ne pouvais pas refuser sa demande pour un baiser!»

«Oh, elle t'a embrassé, n'est-ce pas? Pas étonnant que tu rougisses autant, Romano!

«T-Tais-toi!» Lui cria le garçon. «Et je ne rougis PAS, _bastardo_!»

«Hm? Tu ne me crois pas? Aurais-tu besoin d'un miroir?» Demanda son gardien, avec un sourire taquin.

«Arrête de te moquer de moi, merde!» S'écria Romano, se tournant vers l'espagnol, le pointant du doigt. «Tu es juste jaloux!»

Espagne rit et tapota la tête de son jeune protégé.

«Bon, je suis heureux que tu ais eu ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire... Si seulement ton frère n'était pas malade, il pourrait jouer avec toi aussi.»

«C'est de sa faute pour ne pas prendre soin de lui.» Murmura Romano, mais au fond, il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui. Même un frère gênant ne devait pas avoir à rester au lit toute la journée de son anniversaire. Ou au moins, s'il devait être dans le lit, il devait être capable d'en profiter sans avoir de fièvre. Romano ne connaissait pas vraiment son frère, mais si quelqu'un comme Vene l'aimait, il savait qu'il devait apprécier une bonne sieste. (?)

«Ton frère ira bientôt mieux.» Le rassura Belgique. «Mais j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, Romano! Tu aimerais le voir?»

L'attention de Romano revint immédiatement sur la jeune blonde, et il hocha la tête avec impatience.

«Oui! Oui!» S'exclama-t-il. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Je vais le chercher, attends bien ici.» Dit Belgique, se levant de sa chaise et quittant la cuisine.

Romano se tortilla sur son siège, attendant le retour de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait un petit boule de fourrure noire.

«Joyeux anniversaire, Romano!» Dit-elle, plaçant la créature dans ses bras.

Romano baissa le regard, les yeux grands ouverts.

«C-C'est un chaton!» S'exclama-t-il, heureux. «Espagne, regarde ça!»

Il tendit le minuscule félin pour que son gardien puisse l'admirer. Espagne s'agenouilla près de lui et passa sa main sur la tête du chaton, souriant à la façon dont Romano était excité.

«Aw, il est vraiment mignon, Roma. Soit sûr de prendre bien soin de lui!»

«Bien sûr que je vais le faire, imbécile!» Répondit Romano, bien que l'on entendait dans sa voix combien il était excité. Son esprit se souvint de Veneziano et il pensa immédiatement qu'il devait lui montrer le chaton à lui aussi. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Romano fonça dans la chambre et monta sur le lit, prenant bien soin de le tenir contre lui. Malheureusement, Veneziano était profondément endormi, mais dès que son grand frère sauta sur le lit, il se réveilla, effrayé.

«WAAHHH-AH-AH!» Toussa le jeune italien, surprit.

Romano se sentit un peu mal d'avoir surprit son frère, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêta et il mit le chaton juste devant ses yeux

«Regarde ce que m'a donné Belgique, Vene.» Dit-il fièrement.

L'autre garçon cligna des yeux face à la petite créature, confus. Quand Romano le lâcha, le chaton atterrit sur ses pattes rembourrées et lécha le nez de Veneziano. Le garçon malade gloussa.

«Il est trop mignon, _Fratello_! Comment l'as-tu appelé?»

«Il n'a pas encore de nom.» Répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Il ne savait même pas si le chaton était un mâle ou une femelle. Qu'importe ce qu'il était, il devait avoir le meilleur nom possible!

Espagne rentra à ce moment dans la pièce.

«Romano.» Gronda-t-il. «Tu devrais laisser ton frère se reposer.»

«C'est bon.» Toussa Veneziano. «Je suis heureux d'avoir vu le cadeau de Romano.»

«Il y en a un pour toi aussi.» Dit la voix de Belgique, lorsque la jeune femme entra derrière Espagne. Elle berçait quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Elle avança jusqu'au lit avant de déposer une chose blanche, juste à côté de la petite créature noire. Le chaton blanc toucha le nez du noir. «Vous voyez, ils sont frères, comme vous.»

Romano et Veneziano regardaient les chatons qui jouaient, en souriant. Romano ne se souciait même pas du fait que son frère avait eu le même cadeau que lui – les chatons étaient plus amusant à regarder lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et attaquèrent les doigts de Romano et les orteils de Veneziano.

«Ahh, arrêtez ça!» Glapit le jeune italien.

Romano sauva son frère en ramassant les chatons et en les tenant loin de la couverture.

«Je vais appeler le mien Nero.» Dit-il sans aucune hésitation.

«Alors... Le mien sera Bianco.» Dit Veneziano avec un sourire, en caressant la tête blanche de l'animal.

«Viens maintenant, Roma.» Dit Espagne, en emmenant Romano loin du lit. «Laisse Vene se reposer un peu, maintenant.»

Veneziano semblait triste de voir son frère partir, mais il cligna des yeux et ferma vite ses yeux. Romano regarda par-dessus son épaule en se faisant emmener à la porte par son gardien. Il espérait que son frère irait mieux rapidement, et ils pourraient enfin jouer ensemble.

La journée continua en étant assez relaxante. Bien sûr, Espagne ne demanda pas à Romano de faire ses tâches (pas qu'il le faisait d'habitude), et le petit italien se divertit lui-même en jouant avec les chatons et en courant à l'extérieur. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, il rentra à l'intérieur pour peindre. Espagne lui donna une large toile et plusieurs couleurs pour qu'il travaille avec – un autre de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Romano peignit joyeusement, sans s'arrêter, faisant son portrait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Romano ajouta le petit ruisseau qui passait par la maison, et évidemment, beaucoup de plants de tomates. Quand son chef-d'œuvre fut fini, il le laissa sécher et alla trouver Espagne.

«Hey,_ bastardo_! Viens voir ça!»

Après avoir été à moitié traîné dans la pièce, la nation espagnole regarda le travail finit de Romano.

«Wow, Roma! C'est fantastique!»

«Bien sur que ça l'est!» Se vanta le garçon. «**Je** l'ai peint.»

«Et tu as fait un très bon travail.» Dit Espagne, ébouriffant ses cheveux. «Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié les champs de tomates.» Il pointa de son doigt les petits fruits rouges sur les plants que Romano avait peint, doigt qui fut rapidement claqué par une main beaucoup plus petite.

«Ne touche pas, imbécile! La peinture n'est pas encore sèche.»

Espagne s'excusa et plaça la main incriminé sur l'épaule de son protégé.

«Désolé, Roma. Je ne voulais pas gâcher tes tomates avant qu'elles aient la chance de mûrir.»

Romano fronça les sourcils devant l'image. Les tomates dans les champs étaient rouges comme elles l'étaient lorsqu'elles devaient être mûres, mais il savait qu'Espagne parlait des vrais plants qui étaient dehors en ce moment. Il était encore trop tôt pour manger les fruits, mais la jeune nation souhaitait tellement que les tomates juteuses soient déjà prêtes. Les tomates d'Espagne ont toujours été les meilleurs.

«Je veux des...»

Espagne caressa les cheveux de Romano.

«Bientôt, Roma!» Une fois que les températures seront un peu plus chaudes, ça ne mettra pas longtemps avant que les tomates ne reviennent dans toute leur gloire!»

«Mais je ne veux pas à attendre aussi longtemps!» Se plaignit Romano. «Je veux mes tomates _maintenant_.»

«Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.» Dit Espagne, s'excusant. «Même le Boss ne peut pas faire en sorte que les tomates poussent plus vite.»

Romano croisa les bras et fit la moue. Espagne, évidemment, n'avait jamais pu résister aux petites joues bouffies de l'italien et commença à pincer ses joues jusqu'à ce que Romano se mette à hurler et à lui jeter de la peinture au visage. Quelques minutes plu tard, Espagne était recouvert de rouge et Romano était fatigué, mais satisfait. Bien fait pour lui! Son gardien ne sembla pas se préoccuper de la nouvelle couleur de son visage. Il essuya juste un peu de peinture sur son visage avec sa main et sourit.

«Viens, Roma. Je vais te nettoyer et après tu pourras prendre ta sieste.»

«Mais je ne veux pas!» Gémit Romano, se tortillant, jusqu'à ce qu'Espagne le prenne dans ses bras. En réalité, le petit italien était assez fatigué, et il n'argumenta pas comme d'habitude contre le fait de prendre une sieste, mais il était toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause du manque de tomates et du traitement de bébé que son gardien lui infligeait.

«Bien sûr que tu vas la prendre.» Répondit Espagne avec un petit rire. «Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dormir dans le lit du Boss? Comme Veneziano a ton...»

Romano continua de bouder, prétendant que l'idée de faire sa sieste dans l'énorme lit de son Boss qui n'était pas assez confortable pour lui.

«Bien!» Se résigna le garçon. «De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, _bastardo_!»

Espagne lui tapota le dos et le mit dans sa chambre. Il posa Romano sur le matelas et alla mettre une chemise propre. Il prit également des vêtements pour le garçon qui s'était calmé. Finalement, ils furent près pour dormir.

«Et maintenant c'est l'heure de la sieste!» Dit Espagne, en s'allongeant à côté de son protégé.

«Ne prends pas toute la place!» Protesta Romano, mais Espagne était déjà en train de l'enlacer.

«Dors bien, et bon anniversaire!» Ria-t-il, pendant que l'italien se tortillait pour se libérer et roula de ''son côté'' du lit.

**/**

Il faisait chaud. Romano était debout, dehors, dans le jardin d'Espagne, entouré de luxurieuses et belles tomates rouges. L'été était enfin là! Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour mettre ses mais sur elles. Le soleil au-dessus de lui le faisait transpirer, mais l'italien s'en moquait. Il alla immédiatement au plant le plus proche et cueillit les fruits rouges, biens juteux. Il ne put résister à prendre une première bouchée – délicieuse! Romano en voulait plus...

Avant qu'il ne le remarque, le garçon était en train de remplir un panier avec des tomates. Il savait qu'Espagne deviendrait fou s'il ne faisait qu'en manger et qu'il n'en rapportait aucunes, alors il en cueillit et en mangea – il tenait une tomate dans sa bouche, ses mains étant occupées à remplir le panier. Il avait presque fini de manger sa troisième tomate lorsque soudainement le soleil disparu, caché par d'énormes nuages gris. Romano regarda le ciel lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber sur lui. Merde! Le temps était tellement beau aujourd'hui... Maintenant ses vêtements étaient trempés, et les tomates l'étaient aussi. Romano alla prendre son panier pour ensuite courir à l'intérieur, mais quelque chose d'étrange arriva aux tomates qu'il avait récolté. Elles devinrent de plus en plus grosses, comme si elles s'imprégnaient de la pluie. Bientôt elles devinrent tellement grosses qu'elles ne tinrent même plus dans le panier. Elles continuèrent à se développer et poussaient tout sur leurs passages. Des tomates géantes! Romano aurait été excité sur toutes les possibilités qu'il pourrait faire avec ses tomates, seulement la tempête s'aggravait. Il y avait des éclairs et les tomates continuaient de grossir – quand soudainement...

«ACHOO!»

Romano frissonna et se sentit mal à l'aise dans le lit d'Espagne. La tempête dans son rêve lui faisait toujours peur, et c'est pour cela que le garçon se tourna et roula jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en contact de la poitrine réconfortante de son gardien.

«E-Espagne.» Glapit Romano, sentant couler la sueur sur son visage. Il garda ses yeux fermés, mais il pouvait encore entendre l'homme respirer à côté de lui. L'enfant gémit bruyamment.

«Hm? Romano? Murmura une voie endormie. Un main vint ébouriffa les cheveux des garçons, puis elle s'arrêta sur son front. «Ah! Tu es brûlant!»

Romano grogna. «_Bastardo_... Je ne me sens pas bien, merde.»

«Pauvre chose! Tu dois avoir attraper la fièvre de Vene.» Dit Espagne, inquiet, en essuyant la sueur sur le front du garçon. «Ne t'inquiète pas, Roma. Le Boss va prendre soin de toi.»

L'homme se leva et se prépara à sortit pour chercher une serviette et de l'eau.

«A-Attends! Ne me laisse pas ici, _bastardo_.» Gémit Romano depuis le lit.

«Aw, je reviens bientôt, Romanito. Ou peut-être...»

L'espagnol marcha vers le lit, et prit doucement Romano dans ses bras. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de l'italien, où l'espagnol le mit dans le lit, à côté de son frère endormi.

«Voilà. Maintenant tu n'es plus seul.» Chuchota Espagne.

Romano fronça les sourcils et regarda Veneziano. Le jeune garçon était profondément endormi et s'agita seulement un peu lorsque son frère fut posé à côté de lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait de bonne compagnie. Mais... C'était mieux que de rester seul.

«Je ne serais pas long.» Promit son gardien. «Je reviens avec quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux.»

Dès qu'Espagne fut sorti, Romano regarda la porte avec envie, puis Veneziano. Il n'aimait pas être seul, mais ce sentiment était pire lorsqu'il était malade et vulnérable. Il se rapprocha de son frère et ferma ses yeux, attendant patiemment, mais incapable de rejoindre l'autre italien dans les limbes du sommeil.

«Mm, Roma... no.» Murmura Veneziano, endormi.

Romano rouvrit ses yeux, un peu surpris d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche du garçon.

«Joue... Avec moi...» Murmura le jeune italien.

«Idiot.» Répondu Romano. «On doit d'abord se reposer.»

Il poussa les cheveux qui étaient collés sur le front de son frère. Veneziano roula et se retrouva contre l'autre garçon, l'enlaçant. Romano gémit, protesta et essaya de le pousser – il avait chaud, merde! - mais même dans son état, Vene s'accrochait trop fort et Romano était trop fatigué pour forcer. Finalement, il le laissa et se détendit, clignant des yeux, s'endormant. Au final, avoir son frère à côté était suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'endormir.

Espagne rentra discrètement dans la pièce, portant un verre d'eau dans une main, et les chatons se tortillant dans l'autre. Il sourit en voyant les deux italiens enlacés, endormis, et plaça les les deux petits animaux sur le lit. Après un round de coup de pattes, les félins décidèrent qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer et rejoignirent leurs nouveaux gardiens, se recroquevillant sur la couverture, à côté d'eux. Espagne posa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit, et se pencha pour vérifier comment aller les deux garçons, leur caressa les cheveux et plaçaun baiser sur leurs fronts.

«Dormez bien, mes petites tomates...»

**The End**

Et voilà!

Ma plus longue traduction (enfin) finie!

Comme toutes les traduction, je tiens à dire un petit merci à l'auteur: Karuka Ikashi qui m'a autorisé à poster sa super histoire!

J'espère que ça vous a plus et si vous parlez anglais n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur l'histoire originale!

Mais ne m'oubliez pas, moi aussi j'en veux *chibi eyes*

* * *

**Miss Cactus**


End file.
